


Unseen Forces

by Niahara_Erskine



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niahara_Erskine/pseuds/Niahara_Erskine
Summary: Every time, when he dreamed, he was someone else. Every night he saw the lives of other people, people he had never met and probably will never meet. Elves, humans, dwarves, it did not matter, he had seen their pain and their loss, their happiness and their joy. Sometimes their tale was heroic, sometimes it was bitter, sometimes in ended in tragedy. More than once he had woken up weeping for them, wishing he could be able to help them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble that was created due to the DA pairing generator. The pairing was Jowan/Kell, but seeing as Jowan was stuck in a tower and Kell was long dead it had me thinking of a totally different approach.

Every time, when he dreamed, he was someone else. Every night he saw the lives of other people, people he had never met and probably will never meet. Elves, humans, dwarves, it did not matter, he had seen their pain and their loss, their happiness and their joy. Sometimes their tale was heroic, sometimes it was bitter, sometimes in ended in tragedy. More than once he had woken up weeping for them, wishing he could be able to help them.

He never could and never would. He was stuck in that accursed Tower, forced to see as they died in front of him, forced to watch as they cried bitterly and hurled their curses to the skies. Most of the stories ended badly; only some ended right.

It was those times that he felt even more saddened, seeing happiness and love and knowing he would never be able to have something like that. A mage had no right to love, a mage had no right to be happy. A mage had no right to live.

That night the story was tragic again. The darkness around him was suffocating as he listened closely and heard their approach. Next to him, his Mabari howled bitterly, knowing that their end had come before their time. A strong, acrid smell assaulted his senses and the taste of copper lingered in his mouth. In the darkness he could hear them screeching and crying before they even came close to him.

Tens if not hundreds of them surrounded him in mere seconds. Dark, twisted with cruel smiles and mad looks. Their weapon clashed, their arrows flew and he started fighting almost madly, knowing that he had no way to win against them, but driven by the knowledge that even if he perished others will walk free thanks to his sacrifice.

Near him, his Mabari bit and howled, scratched and growled, bringing the creatures down with him. They were unable to fight off the powerful dog, but even he soon fell, when many arrows pierced his sides. The Mabari howled one last time and died, just as his master, near him, cried in pain and dropped to his knees when the sword of one of the creatures pierced his chest.

On Lake Calendah, in the Circle Tower of Ferelden, a young apprentice gasped in his sleep, before bolting away. Brown eyes gazed maddeningly around him, trying to make sure that the creatures were no longer there. Once assured that he was safe in his bed, the apprentice sighed to himself and put his head back on the pillow, whispering:

"'t was just another dream, Jowan. Just another dream!"

Yet everything had seemed so real as it always did in these dreams of his. Should the Templars know, he shuddered to think what would happen.


End file.
